The Girl Called Rosie
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: Prompt: On a romantic rumbelle picnic, they are suddenly blasted down by what seems like an explosion. In the crater is a little girl.


"Would you pass the strawberries, Rum?"

"Would you like some whipped cream with that, Sweetheart? I can think of some very… unconventional, let delightful uses,"

"Rumple! We're in a public park!"

She giggled. He smiled. It was perfect.

But in Storybrooke, Maine, perfect never lasted for long.

_KABOOM!_ A massive explosion shook the town. No one was harmed, although it did come from the middle of the park.

(And, no, it wasn't a spontaneous combustion of the Golds' love, no matter what Leroy tells you.)

An explosion rocked the town and Belle and her husband, Mr. Gold went to investigate, their picnic forgotten.

"It's always something," Rumpelstiltskin grumbled. Well, almost forgotten.

"Look! It was an actual explosion!" Belle cried, pointing, "It left a giant crater! Do you think a meteor hit Storybrooke? I was reading about meteors the other day, once they hit the ground they're called meteorites. Do you think we'll find a meteorite?"

"I'm not sure," her husband said, taking her hand, "This feels like magic."

The pair leered the edge of the medium sized crater and saw, in its center there was a little girl.

"Oh my."

"Rumple! It's a-"

"I see sweetheart."

"-a little girl!"

She was staring up at them. Tiny, only looking a few year old, with sooty hair and the biggest blue eyes.

"Hello," Belle called, "Are you alright?"

The girl nodded. Then rubbed her eyes. A tear cut through the inky black soot that dusted her face.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Come here," Rumple squatted down and beckoned to her.

"We should take her to see Dr. Whale," Belle whispered as the little girl carefully crawled out of the crater and came over to them, "To make sure she wasn't hurt."

The girl let Rumpelstiltskin pick her up, but once they were standing she reached out and latched onto Belle. Belle took her and the girl hid her face in Belle's shoulder.

"Mama," she whimpered. Belle froze.

"It's alright," soothed Rumpelstiltskin, rubbing the child's back, although it was unclear whether he was speaking to his wife or the child, "Let's take her to the hospital."

At Storybrooke general hospital, the child was pronounced with a clean bill of heath. The sheriff also made an appearance.

"Golds!" She cried storming in, "Rumor has it you two caused that explosion. Now I don't want the disturbing details but-"

"I can assure you, Miss Swan, that although we were witness to it, my wife and I did nothing to cause the explosion," Rumpelstiltskin Gold said.

Emma narrowed her eyes, "If you say so. Who's this?"

"Maybe the cause of your explosion."

"It wasn't _my_ explosion-"

"We found her in the crater."

"You WHAT?"

"Shhh!" Belle whispered with the girl asleep in her lap.

"You what?" Emma whisper-yelled at Gold.

"She was in the crater, we brought her here to make sure she wasn't injured."

"I swear, this town- okay. I'll check around and see if anyone's missing a small, explosive child. In the mean time…" she bite her lip and looked from husband to wife. Belle was petting the girl's hair and Rumpelstiltskin was watching his wife with a loving look Emma has never seen before.

"In the mean time, do you want me to arrange a place for her?"

"No, no," Rumpelstiltskin waved her off, "We can take care of her for now. Can't we dearest?"

Belle nodded silently.

But when no one had seen the girl before, days turned to weeks, weeks turned into a month.

"Well guys," Emma said at the meeting she'd called with the Golds, "No one has heard of this kid before. We're not even sure if she's from this world or your world or krypton or something."

"Krypton?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Never mind. The point is, we only have a couple options for her-"

"Rosie," Belle interrupted, "She wants to be called Rosie."

Emma glanced at Gold, "We only have a few options for Rosie. She can go live at the convent and be put up for adoption-"

"Filthy Fairies," Rumpelstiltskin swore under his breath.

"Unless you two wanted her to stay with you. I don't know if you've thought of adopting Rosie," the Sheriff said gently, "I wanted you two to have the first choice. I think she really likes you and, I never thought I'd say this, but I think you could give her a loving home."

They were still.

"Well, think about it. And let me know."

The car ride was equally quiet. It wasn't until they'd had dinner, put Rosie to bed and they were in bed them selves that they began to talk about what Emma had suggested.

"Well, I don't want to give her to the fairies," Rumpelstiltskin started, "Shifty bunch, especially Blue. She is bad news. Fairy nuns are not what Rosie needs."

"She calls me mama," Belle said, "But I don't-" she stopped.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I don't know if I'd be a good mother," she said, "I don't think I'd be good enough for her."

"Oh Belle," Rumpelstiltskin pulled her close, "Do you love Rosie?"

"Yes,"

"Do you want her to have the best?"

"Yes, but Rum-"

"Then I think you're half way there."

"We should ask her first," Belle said.

"In the morning?"

"Perfect."

It seemed to Belle that morning could not come soon enough. It was like when she was a child waiting for Christmas. But soon the earth finished it's rotation and the sun was spilling through the curtains.

"Mama! Mista Gold!" Rosie ran down the hall and jumped on their bed. She then sat quietly at the foot of their bed and stared at the sleepers expectantly. Her hair had washed our red and curly like a wild fire. She was quiet and still most of the time, but when she spoke she was thoughtful and intelligent for one her size.

"Mmm, what time is it little flower?" Rumpelstiltskin mumbled rolling over.

"Six," Rosie answered, "But the sun is so awake and _I_ am so awake."

"Indeed," Rumple said, then poked his wife, "Should we ask her?"

Belle sat up and leaned against the pillows, "Come sit Rosie," she patted the spot between her and her husband.

Rosie crawled between them, "Yes mama?"

"It is very early and normally you shouldn't be up this early, but today we have a very _very_ important question to ask you," Belle said.

"Yes we do," agreed Rumple.

Rosie made a serious face.

"Would you like to stay here with us forever?" Belle asked, "Would you like it if I was your Mama and Mister Gold was your Papa?"

Rosie nodded solemnly, "I would like that, Mama," she giggled and looked at Rumpelstiltskin, "Papa."

Belle beamed at Rumpelstiltskin over Rosie's head. And Rumpelstiltskin leaned over to kiss her.


End file.
